My little axew
by SuperUmbreon333
Summary: A pokemon trainer finds a lost axew inside of a dumpster and raises him. Just a short story about one of my favourite pokemon. I don't own pokemon just for a heads up.


**Yeah this story is very short because I decided to write it out of boredom and its not the best either for my first fanfic posted here. Its basically just about an axew and his nameless trainer. Anyway I don't own pokemon so enjoy.**

* * *

My little axew had always been very special to me. he would give you hugs if you were friendly to him, he would sit patiently on your lap like a baby while you were riding on the bus, he was cheerful and polite if you treated him good and disciplined him well, and he would cuddle up next to you like a living plushie when you were sleeping. Axew was a terrible fighter at times and took a long time to evolve into a haxorus. But for me, I wasn't looking forward for something like that. I rarely used him in pokémon battles, I did have other pokémon that I loved equally and treated well. The reason I rarely made him fight was because I thought that my fraxure and long to be haxaros would never be the same as my adorable little axew. I would never be able to pick him up and hold him, nor would he be able to sit on my lap or cuddle up next to me when it was bedtime, his face would no longer have that cheerful look that I adored whenever you would hug him, play with him and feed him. I just felt that I didn't want axew to evolve yet, you'd probably ask "Why don't you just give him an everstone?" Well, I had thought of that before until one day I was out taking a stroll with my axew and my other pokémon. We saw two trainers having a pokémon battle, to my surprise one of the trainers had an axew with them. We all stood and watched as the two trainers were having a blast as the axew seemed fired up. The axew then unleashes a mighty dragon rage on the foe's umbreon knocking it out. Then before I knew it, the trainers axew started glowing in a bluish colour meaning that it was evolving. We all watched in amazement as the axew was morphed into its second evolve form "Fraxure" But out of all of us it was my axew who was amazed the most. He looks up at me and pulls on my pant leg pointing towards the fraxure that was once a little axew a few minutes ago, I knew what he was asking. I explain everything to my axew about pokémon evolution which I haven't told him about because of reasons you'd probably know. I thought about the whole everstone idea but it seemed too late, now that my axew had seen everything. It seemed that my axew really wanted to evolve now, I frown looking back on everything. I look down and see my axew giving me that pleading look, I sigh sadly and rub his head feeling his soft rubbery skin, I loved my little axew the way he was but I didn't want to deny him of his dreams and desires. I knew that it would crush him deeply if I were to tell him "No" because of my emotional reasoning and it would be selfish of me to do so. I throw the idea of giving him an everstone out the window. I pick my little axew up to face me and I smile "Okay then" I say to him, "Yew!" He gives me that cheerful look that I loved and he hugs me. A tear escapes my left eye as I rub his back "I promise that you'll grow into a big and strong haxaros but, even when that comes" I whisper to him "you will always be my little axew" After that we went on with our stroll at the park, we then ended up taking a bus home because it was getting dark out. During the ride back, my axew was fast asleep snuggled up in my lap snoring peacefully until we reached our stop. My little dragon type pokémon had always been adored. Ever since I first found him inside an old dumpster behind a restaurant. There he was, laying there in disposed waste and covered in filth. The little dragon looks up at me with a scared expression, I thought to myself "Why would an axew be hiding in here?" I carefully climb into the dumpster getting my clothes soiled in the process. I carefully examine the little dragon pokémon who looks up at me, I stare into his crimson eyes for several minutes until I finally took the courage to reach out and pick the little axew up. Thankfully the axew doesn't lash out as I hold him up from under his arms while we stare into each others eyes. Finally the axew opens his tusked mouth and lets out a sickly sqeak, I gently move him towards me and hold him from under his bottom gently resting his head on my shoulder getting my shirt even dirtier but yet I didn't care.

After finding my little axew in the dumpster, I remember taking him to the pokémon center to get him healed up. I sat there at one of the seats waiting with my hands on my hips, waiting for my new soon to be friend to be finished after handing him to nurse joy. Thirty minutes have passed and finally I hear the signature jingle, telling me that nurse joy was finished. I get up from my seat and I see my new axew friend all clean and healed, I slowly picked him up from under his arms and rest his chin on my shoulder. I thank the nurse before leaving out through the pokémon center doors, my clothes were still filthy from that dumpster but I was almost home anyway.

When I finally got home I sat the little axew down on my bed and went over to the kitchen to get a can of pokémon food. I did the usual routine pouring the contents into the bowl and sat it down in front of axew. Noticing my filthy clothes I quickly grab a nearby blanket and put it over top of axews back, I then quickly head to my shower to wash myself off and change my clothes and I made sure not to take my sweet time, I quickly slip my new clothes on and head into the living room where axew was sitting. His food bowl was still filled up as if axew hadn't taken one bite. The axew had a sad expression on his face, noticing this I quietly sat down next to him "Eat up" I whispered. Axew just looks at me with a sad look "Ax" he mutters "What's wrong?" I gently put my arm around him and move his bowl closer "Go ahead, it's yummy" I encouraged. The little axew stares at his food for several minutes until finally axew starts taking small bites of the pokémon food "That's it" I whispered again. It wasn't long until the little dragon was digging into his food like there was no tomorrow, the bowl was finally empty and the axew lets out a cute little burp "There there" I gently patted the little dragons back "Axew" he says happily in his baby sounding voice jumping into my lap. He nuzzles my stomach lovingly while not realizing that he was poking me with his tusks, I pick him up and hold him in front of me. I ask "How would you like to be my pokémon?" he looks at me and tilts his head "Yew?" he says, in which didn't seem like a sure answer. I say to him "Yes, I want to be your friend and not just my pokémon" I then said. Axew looks at me "Axew!" he then says cheerfully "Really?" I ask. Axew puts his little arms around my waist. I smiled putting a hand on his back "Let's be best friends, forever and ever" After that I took axew and my other pokémon out to get ice cream, after introducing him to my pokémon they had gotten along great with each other as we sat at a bench and ate our treat.

Present day

Weeks went by after the park, I have already let axew participate in several pokémon battles around my neighborhood. So far after losing and being taken to the pokémon center so many times my axew was getting even more determined. We had even won at two pokémon gyms where I earned my first two badges of course. Even when my axew was becoming a reckless fighting machine that still didn't change his personality that I adored so much especially after a long day of traveling. We would sit under a tree and eat lunch with my other pokémon which were an espeon, a charmander that I got from the Kanto region and a raichu, which were all good pokémon. Whenever we weren't battling I we still had the time to play and hang out. Then two months went by when I decided to catch a break from pokémon battles. Because when I checked my axews level gap, I realized that he was close to evolving. This news made me sad as flashbacks of the times when I first found my axew started flooding back. Feeling proud of my axew and sad at the same time. "Axew?" I flinched seeing him climb into my lap suddenly, he looks up at me noticing my sad expression "Oh no don't worry about me" I say to him while rubbing his head affectionately "You're almost there now" I smile lovingly "Don't give up your dream because of me, it's your choice if you really want to evolve" I said softly.

What I feared as the last day finally came. It had happened right when we were at the fourth gym fighting against Ramos the grass type gym leader. I watched in amazement as my axew dodged with incredible speed dealing incredible damage with his dragon claw, listening to every command I gave. It wasn't long until ramos's final pokémon collapsed. I stood amazed once again until that gleaming blue light started emitting from him, I smiled proudly at the sight though at the same time I couldn't help but feel crushed inside. A minute passed and there was my little axew, now standing there in the form of that red tusked beast known as fraxure. The moment I received my badge from Ramos and walked out of the gym with my now evolved axew. I take one long look at fraxure, it seemed his face still had the same facial structure but the mouth was different and he was bigger and taller then he was. He looks at me, I couldn't see that same cute happy look but I saw something else. When I looked into fraxures eyes I could see what looked like, sympathy. Fraxure could see how I felt. Noticing this, I put my hands on fraxures shoulders "Why am I sad? I should be feeling proud of my axew" I pointlessly thought to myself as we make contact with each other "Axew, don't worry about how I feel" I said to fraxure, calling him by his pre evolved name. "I'm proud of you, but even though you're a fraxure now" I paused for a brief moment "You'll always be my little axew"

A year had passed, with all that training and traveling. My fraxure is now a haxorus and I am now at the kalos league, my haxorus fought valiantly against each elite four member and so did my other pokémon as I gave out every command, defeating every one of their pokémon. After all of that, I had finally beaten the champion Diantha. I stood victorious alongside my haxorus feeling proud. My gaze turned to him, haxorus was covered with wounds after all that fighting but he still stood with pride. I thought back as I could see my haxorus fade into the axew that I adored and loved, I snap back into reality getting a hold of myself. I had came so far, had I not met my little axew I wouldn't be here right now, had we not witnessed that pokémon battle at the park a long time ago I wouldn't have made my axew evolve. I gently grab onto haxorus's clawed hand and he looks at me "Thank you" I say to him, I feel like I had gotten over my emotions that had been holding me back. I had never thought that I'd be able to win the Kalos League until I met my axew. I simply didn't want him to evolve because he looked so cute and adorable in his pre evolved stage and I just couldn't force him to stay the way he was because I'm not a selfish person. Even though my axew is now a fierce fully evolved haxorus, deep down inside, he will always be my little axew.

* * *

 **That wraps it up, sorry about how short it was, I might update this story sometime.**


End file.
